Project Summary The Interdependency of Drug Resistance Evolution and Drug Design: HIV-1 Protease a Case Study Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide oversight to the whole Program Project to ensure effective communication and maximum possible synergy between Projects and Cores, and make sure the resources are utilized in the most efficient manner to achieve our common scientific goals. The Administrative Core has the following specific Aims: Aim 1. Provide leadership to the Program Project's administration including fiscal oversight, and ensure regulatory compliance. Aim 2. Coordinate and integrate scientific operation of Projects and Cores. Aim 3. Facilitate communication, synergy and community among the teams. Aim 4. Manage progress review and strategic planning. Aim 5. Ensure communication of results with the scientific community, through conferences and publications.